(1 ) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for separating discreet layered plastic components joined at an interface and, more particularly, to a new and improved method of separating and recovering vinyl cover stock from a urethane foam backing.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, various methods have been devised for separating the different plastics components from one another so that they could be subsequently collected and recycled.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,046, a process for recovering polyester base material from scrap photographic films is disclosed in which the scrap material is cut into small chips and treated in a caustic alkali solution and under conditions of high sheer until the organic polymer coating is removed from chips of scrap to leave polyester bits. These polyester bits are then rinsed in water, dried and recycled.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,533, granules of one highly hydrophobic plastic material loosely combined with granules of a different, highly hydrophobic plastic material may be separated by mixing the granules with water in a flotation separation vessel and continuously stirring the mixture. The granules of one plastic material having a higher degree of hydrophobicity than the granules of the other plastics material float onto the surface of the swirling medium and are thus separated from the other granules in the vessel so they can be removed and recycled.